


The Letter

by FanofBttf



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love, Past Incest, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofBttf/pseuds/FanofBttf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after Marty McFly has left 1955, Lorraine writes a letter to the boy she had a crush on. Its contents may be... awkward. Warning: although fic features no actual incest (it's a letter, of course) it has a distinct Marty/Lorraine theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic here, dealing with a fandom that I love and a pairing which I am particularly fond of. Lorraine is gorgeous, and I couldn't imagine consigning her to be with George, which made me devote my writings (or at least, part of my writings) to Marty/Lorraine. And yes, of course I know they're related. When it comes to this pairing, though, I've never felt it was creepy at all. Wrong, perhaps. But not creepy. Anyway, read at your own risk, both because of the pairing and because of possible crappy writing. I have little personal experience with romance, much less with a girl's perspective on it, so just say so if there is something that strikes you as implausible and out of character. 
> 
> Chapter 1 is about Lorraine's letter, as I said in the title; Chapter 2 is about Doc Brown's reaction when he reads it.

__

Dear Marty, 

I am writing this letter to you because I haven’t heard from you in nearly a year now. I hope your uncle, Doctor Brown, will be able to pass it through and that you will have time to read it in-between your busy life in the Coast Guard. 

How are you doing? Are you enjoying your job in the Coast Guard? I have been wondering for some time what your job is, and I have to confess that even back in that week when we met I imagined you as either someone who intercepted smugglers or selflessly saved people from shipwrecks. Mom then reminded that because of your age, you’re likely still an assistant. But hey, perhaps one day, you’ll be able to turn those cool stunts you performed when you made Biff crash into manure into qualities that will make you the best lifesaver of the entire Coast Guard! 

As for me, I’ve been doing well enough. School was boring the entire time, but I managed to graduate and George even convinced me to give college a thought. I still don’t think I’m going – I needed cheating occasionally to get through High School alone. (That was confidentially, for your eyes only; please don’t tell anyone, even your uncle! If Mom or Dad ever found out…) 

Speaking of whom, Dad seems to have taken a dislike to George as he had to you, though not as much. He isn’t talking about disowning me anymore, but he’s still grumpy. I suppose that’s part of being him, though. And he did warn me that if George and I ever had a kid like you, he’ll disown me. Mom is much more friendly to George, and the others seem to get along well with him too, and vice versa – except Milton, but Milton can be a bit… outspoken sometimes. He called George a nerd three times within two days after the dance, in his face, and although he’s coming around, he’s still my annoying kid brother who apparently won’t ever grow up. And then there’s Ellen, my youngest sister, who was born last spring and already has Georgie wrapped around her finger whenever he comes over. I can’t blame him, she is adorable. I was very excited to have another sister, as like you might remember, I only had one sister, Sally. Do you have any siblings? I can’t remember if we discussed that. 

George and I are doing very well, and I’ve come to like him and even love him over the past year. He’s no comic book hero, but after all the confidence lessons you taught him, he won’t let Biff get the better of him again, nor any other bully. He’s writing science fiction, some of which he even dedicates to me, and I think he has a promising future ahead of him. 

Marty, I could continue to chitchat about all possible topics in a letter that might never reach you, because your uncle told me you had only very rarely been in contact since you left. However, as I am talking about George, I need to come to the reason for writing this letter. You see, George told me the truth about that night. 

Of course, I didn’t understand him at first, and when I thought that he meant that you had set up Biff raping me, I was horrified. Fortunately, that issue was resolved soon, and though George apologized profoundly for keeping this a secret for so long, I could hardly blame him for that. He did genuinely save me, after all, and as I mentioned, I’ve come to love him. However, as time passed, I realized that I did feel hurt, by you.  
Ever since that day I have been plagued by confused memories of that November week last year and I’ve been trying to figure out what really happened. I knew, of course, that you were nervous before we started dating, and that I had to come over to your uncle’s to convince you to ask me out. I too remember that you asked me to date George McFly first, which I found at first distracting but then really sweet and unselfish. However, now that I know the whole story, I have started to wonder something. 

Did you ever truly, really, love me? 

Of course I remembered how you jumped in front of my Dad’s car, which I presumed to be a trick to get my attention, as there have been other boys looking through my bedroom window from the tree opposite our house, or coming over for pointless assignments (that is very flattering, of course). With you, though, it was entirely different, as from the moment I saw you I felt a connection between us and when I looked into your eyes I was smitten with you. I also noticed the way you were looking back at me, and felt that we clicked somewhere deep down. And then when you saved me from Biff on Monday… I knew you had feelings for me, and eventually realized that you were too shy to ask me out. What with Biff always hitting on me, I felt that I needed a guy who was both confident enough to defend me and not as forward as Biff. 

The chemistry was so great that when we kissed and we felt something wrong it seemed to come out of the blue. And then that it felt like kissing my brother… wrong, but not _quite_ wrong, and yet the kiss itself was enjoyable… You won’t believe how much I’ve puzzled about that over the next months, and I even gave Milton a peck on the cheek once for no reason except to find out more about this (I didn’t find out anything besides how loud he could scream). That was completely different, though, I’ll tell you that. After all, Milton is my creepy kid brother, not the guy I dreamed of marrying one day. (Seriously! I did! I just thought we were soul mates and all, so any future relationships would be a waste of time…)

I also can’t place the comment you made, the one about it making perfect sense. Did you experience this before, with another girl? Did that feel like kissing your sister, too? (I _still_ don’t know if you have a sister, or any siblings whatsoever.) I remember you looking as freaked out as I did after our kiss – hopefully that means this isn't a regular occurrence to you. I’d hate to see my best male friend (which I still consider you to be) not getting a girlfriend because of that. After all, I’m sure that lots of girls will fall for you in the Coast Guard… perhaps you’ll even end up with somebody whose life you’ll save! If you ever become a full member, you’ll probably wear a uniform too, and believe me, that will make them fall for you. I’d love to see how dreamy you look in it. 

I will repeat that I’m happy with George, and that he’s the one I want to stay with and perhaps get married to one day (We still don’t entirely get that living room rug comment, by the way – would you mind explaining the joke in that? Is it symbolic?) but that doesn’t stop me from feeling hurt, because I did love you _then_ , and I can’t believe that you felt nothing for me there. Nevertheless, I still feel like that bond is there, the bond I developed with the cutest boy I’d ever seen, the one my heart was drawn to unlike any other person before and after you, including Georgie. 

So, concluding, I’d like to ask you to come over sometime, if you have time to spare. I know you’re busy in the Coast Guard, and I’d hate to distract you from your work, but I would really appreciate you coming by. And then I would need to ask another favor from you: please don’t inform your uncle, or anybody else about this (especially not George or my parents). My parents wouldn’t understand (you know how they are, how _all_ parents are; I swear, if George and I are ever going to get married and have kids I’ll show them how it’s done) and George would be hurt, and I’d hate for him to get hurt because I love him. I still love him, no matter what, and I’m not doing this with the intent to date you again. I understand that ship has sailed, and I can deal with that (constantly feeling like kissing our siblings whenever we make love isn’t a good basis for a relationship anyway). But I do care for you, and when we get around to have an extremely personal chat about the matter, I hope you still care about me too. George is the man of my dreams now and the one I will probably stay with for good (I’ve never dated somebody a full year before), but you and I will always have a strong, intimate, unique bond. I know it. I can still feel it. And I hope you can, too. 

Yours forever, 

Lorraine.

__


	2. Chapter 2

Great Scott. 

Dr. Emmett Brown hadn’t been sure what to expect when Lorraine Baines had visited him three weeks ago to deliver a letter and asked him to pass it on to Marty. Both she and George had asked him about his ‘nephew’ several times before, and he had always given more or less the same answer; that Marty was extremely busy and extremely far away in the Coast Guard. Perhaps over time, their curiosity would decrease. At least then he could focus on his inventions rather than thinking about his friend-from-the-future all day. The flux capacitor was still in the theoretical rather than the constructional stage, and although he knew he had thirty years to build his time machine and only one had passed, he still didn’t feel he was making enough progress. 

Time travel, he supposed, presented one with that kind of dilemmas, especially when the first journey through time ever had been a kid from the future taking his finished time machine to the day he had come up with it in the first place. He knew he couldn’t blame Marty for that, though. The Libyans had been at fault, most likely, the Libyans who had killed the him of the future and whom Marty had spent so much effort warning him about. It creeped him out whenever he thought of it, even though he knew intellectually that his would-be murder wasn’t going to happen until the 1980s, an era of radiation suits after atomic wars, of downright insane music and of actors becoming president of the United States. (Perhaps some of those details were connected?)

This letter had been another one of those dilemmas, and he’d had to force himself not to read it for days, which was getting harder as Lorraine occasionally showed up to innocently but nervously ask him if Marty had sent anything in response. It made him uneasy realizing that Marty wasn’t going to send anything because there wouldn’t be a Marty for another twelve years, and that if Lorraine and George wished to talk to their friend they would have to conceive him first. That also meant that the letter wasn’t going to arrive at the recipient for another three decades, and with his unsatisfiable curiosity, he just had to read it. And thus on November 16th, one year to the day after he had sent Marty back to the Old West, Emmett Brown sat down and read Lorraine’s letter. 

And now, he was wishing that he hadn’t. 

The letter asked all kinds of questions that Doc could answer perfectly well, questions that would creep Marty out as he would realize that at this point, Lorraine still felt for him. The inventor hadn’t realized that would happen, not after she and George had been brought together at the dance. It was a strange realization, but then again it was not – hadn’t he himself been the one to wonder what Lorraine saw in George? The answer to that question was clear now – George and Lorraine’s relationship had potential, and both realized, but that didn’t mean Lorraine had forgotten about Marty right away. 

Doc pondered it for nearly twenty minutes before finally shrugging. He couldn’t tell Lorraine what was wrong with her letter, especially not after she had placed all her feelings into it, and as long as Marty wasn’t showing up from the future (again) there was not going to be an outlet for her feelings. In fact, it could be considered as a positive thing, as the letter proved that Lorraine still liked George and the future thus remained on track. 

Which left the question of what to do with the letter itself. Although Doc considered burning it or destroying it in any other way, in the end he didn’t think that was proper, both for Marty’s sake as the addressee, and for Lorraine’s sake as the one who had sent it. Thus, he took it with him and headed downstairs to his mansion’s basement, where a solid fireproof safe had been installed which he had bought last December. Marty’s warning to him about the Libyans was already safely there, and so was the letter his future self had written from 1885. He put the third letter down next to the other one, and locked the safe behind it. 

As Doc ascended the stairs again, back to the living room, he felt strangely reassured. The letter would be safe there, and there was nothing to worry about anymore. As long as he managed to build his time machine in time for the events of October 26th 1985, everything would turn out fine. He even had reason to smile mischievously; imagining the look on Marty’s face when he would finally get to read that letter…


End file.
